


If Spirits Appear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates - A Hole in the Wall drabble. King Kooh wonders how Ailicec's spirit is.





	If Spirits Appear

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Repsaj glanced from King Kooh to his empty bed. A tear formed in his eye. He watched as King Kooh frowned. ''Are you going to order me to protect you from enemies again?'' he wished to know. Repsaj viewed King Kooh nodding at a snail's pace. ''My wife died a few hours ago. I'm still mourning!'' 

''You can protect me later,'' King Kooh said. He turned and abandoned him. 

*I couldn't heal you, Ailicec. I was why you died* Repsaj thought. 

Ailicec's scowling spirit materialized near Repsaj. She watched as his eye widened. Ailicec remembered her demise. ''You'll never rest!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
